tuneful
by moriacchi
Summary: Ukai Keishin mengenal Kiyoko Shimizu sebagai tetangga penghuni flat lantai dua, satu tingkat di atas atap tokonya. (ukai/shimi. au. oneshot)


**.**

 **.**

 **Tuneful**

 **©mell**

 _Haikyuu!_ fanfiction || Rate T || UkaiShimi

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[i]**

Ukai Keishin mengenal Kiyoko Shimizu sebagai tetangga penghuni flat lantai dua, satu tingkat di atas atap tokonya, sejak dua tahun lalu. _Tipikal gadis anti sosial_ , simpul Keishin di suatu hari.

Rok selutut, kemeja polos, blazer, kacamata, _flat shoes_ hingga padanan yang membalut tampilan Shimizu setiap hari nampak begitu tenang di mata Keishin. Dan sebagai pramuniaga di sebuah toko buku adalah yang paling ideal dari semua pekerjaan—menurut _nya_ , tentu saja.

Ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan gadis itu— _mereka_ tidak pernah berbicara.

Mereka hanya saling bertukar pandang kemudian menunduk saat berpapasan di anak tangga, ketika Keishin berkewajiban mengantarkan pesanan penghuni di lantai tiga dan Shimizu melangkah dari arah berlawanan. Atau saat Shimizu membeli perlengkapan bulanan di tokonya, atau saat tanpa sengaja gadis itu melintas di depannya ketika hendak membuang sampah, meski sekadar berbasa-basi menanyakan kabar, Keishin tak pernah buka mulut.

Mereka tidak pernah berbicara. Tetapi jantung Keishin seakan dipompa dengan mesin berkekuatan dua kali lipat setiap kali ia menangkap fitur Shimizu—setiap hari, dan _ia tahu_.

 _Ia tahu_. _Dengan jelas_.

Keishin tidak melihat alasan untuk bisa bertegur sapa dengan gadis itu, walau ingin. Ia selalu berpikir Shimizu tidak pernah memberi mereka kesempatan untuk berbicara, atau ia sendiri yang tidak memberikan keberanian kepada dirinya untuk memulai. Ia tidak tahu cara yang tepat untuk memulai. Alasan terakhir tidak bisa menolong Keishin dari keinginan untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok.

Oh, itu jelas karena Keishin berpikir tidak ada laki-laki mana pun yang membiarkan dirinya hilang keberanian di hadapan perempuan.

Jadi, ketika di suatu sore yang teduh (dan Keishin tidak paham kenapa ayahnya tiba-tiba memiliki hobi membaca, menasihatinya agar tidak lupa membawa payung tepat ketika langkahnya mencapai pintu toko) ia mendapati dirinya berdiri- _bodoh_ di depan jendela kembar pintu masuk toko buku, Keishin tidak menemukan ide cemerlang lain selain memenuhi pesanan ayahnya untuk membeli koran. Dan lebih tidak mengerti mengapa kakinya bergerak lebih cepat dari yang ia harapkan.

Satu tepukan mendarat di bahunya tiba-tiba dan Keishin berjengit. "Ukai- _kun_?"

Iris Keishin melebar, "Takeda- _sensei_?" dengan cukup kesadaran menggeser payung ke balik punggung dengan pelan. Matanya melirik jas rapi yang membebat tubuh semampai sang mantan guru sebelum membuka, "Apa yang Anda lakukan di sini?"

"Itu juga yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu," Keishin menemukan satu alis Takeda- _sensei_ terangkat dan entah mengapa ia merasa ingin meluruskannya kembali. "Kupikir kau tidak tertarik kepada selain tokomu, Ukai- _kun_."

"Oh," impulsif, dan terlalu cepat dari yang ia prediksi. Garis pandang Keishin bergulir turun, dan ia mendapati sepasang buku di tangan guru muda di depannya, dan tiba-tiba merasa alasannya datang ke sini atas keinginan ayahnya akan terdengar sangat imbisil apabila ia berterusterang. Separuh penasaran separuh mencari pencerahan, akhirnya Keishin menyambung, " _Sensei_ ingin membeli buku?"

Takeda Ittetsu menggeleng, "Mengembalikan buku lebih tepatnya," sepasang mata dibalik lensa bening itu menyipit saat tersenyum. "Kau sendiri?"

Keishin tergoda menanyakan buku pinjaman di tangan gurunya, sebenarnya. Tetapi akan terdengar kurang sopan jika ia benar-benar bertanya. Berdeham kecil, Keishin berusaha mengusir pikiran aneh yang bersarang di benak, lalu menjawab, "Menunggu seseo—membeli buku, tentu saja. Apalagi?"

"Waah, tumben. Mau masuk bersama?"

Keishin meringis dan memutar otak mencari penolakan paling sopan yang bisa dihasilkan kepala pirangnya. Karena ia tidak siap. Ia _belum_ siap. " _Sensei_ duluan saja, rokokku belum habis."

Padahal sumbu oranye di rokoknya telah padam sejak Keishin tiba di depan toko dua puluh menit lalu. Tapi ia cukup beruntung karena belum membuangnya ke jalanan.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, ya."

"Ya, silakan, _Sensei_. Silakan." Keishin melepas napas selega yang bisa dilakukan. Namun sedetik lagi menggerutu dan menyebut-nyebut nama ayahnya—

( _"Aku tidak sepayah kau ketika mendekati ibumu, bocah."_ )

—Keishin _semakin_ tergoda membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat.

* * *

 **[ii]**

Kiyoko Shimizu memulai harinya dengan menghela napas sedalam yang bisa paru-parunya lakukan sebelum tungkai kakinya bergerak lebih cepat dari yang ia pikirkan, sesaat setelah langkahnya mencapai dasar anak tangga dan melirik sedetik ke pintu toko di sampingnya.

Ia berusaha keras menenangkan debar jantungnya yang begitu menggebu setiap kali warna pirang khas memasuki pandangan, dan ekor matanya menolak beranjak dari sosok di balik meja kasir hingga hampir tidak ia sadari jika langkahnya telah lebih dulu menyambar trotoar.

Shimizu meraba sumber detak jantungnya dan berkata rendah, "Orang itu _berbahaya_."

Tetapi sapuan jingga di pipinya tidak pernah berbohong. Dan ia tidak bisa menguasai dirinya dari rasa terpengaruh yang menyenangkan setiap kali matanya menangkap figur Ukai Keishin.

Ia _mengenal_ tahap ini, dari dulu. _Dengan sangat baik_.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Batin Shimizu kalut. _Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan?_

Ia sadar betul dirinya bukanlah persona yang mudah bicara, tetapi ia tidak suka lelaki pirang itu mengabaikannya seolah ia tidak terlihat setiap kali mereka beradu langkah di anak tangga.

Tetapi, Shimizu juga tidak mengharapkan Keishin menegurnya terang-terangan, tidak di saat ia sendiri tidak bisa menguasai kegugupan yang merajai, tidak di tangga yang kapan saja siap membuatnya tergelincir, tidak sebagai permulaan.

Oh, ya Tuhan. Ini terasa sangat salah untuknya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya jika sewaktu-waktu mereka sungguh-sungguh berada di situasi tersebut. Shimizu merasa konyol.

Ia tidak bisa berpikir seperti ini. Ia tidak boleh terus berpikir mengenai kemungkinan mereka akan berbicara di suatu waktu, hingga membuatnya jadi bingung. Tidak boleh membiarkan paras Ukai Keishin menghantuinya terus-menerus. Ia harus bisa berhenti memikirkan lelaki itu dan—

"Shimizu- _san_?"

—berhenti terkejut ketika sosok sewarna matahari itu terlihat semakin menawan dari jarak yang bisa ia raih.

Shimizu mengerjap. "Y-ya?"

Tanpa bisa ditebak, Ukai Keishin datang ke tempat kerjanya sore itu (tentu saja ia— _siapa pun_ , bisa datang kapan pun), berdiri di hadapannya, menjulang, dan nyata.

Dan ini dia. Shimizu bisa melihat sorot gugup yang sama memenuhi mata lelaki itu, sebelum menunduk dan menggaruk punggung lehernya dengan senyum yang membuat kedua lututnya _sedikit_ goyah. Dan ia memiliki usaha yang payah untuk mengelak dari rasa senang yang sejenak mengetuk hatinya.

"Ap-apa aku menggang—maksudku aku datang untuk membeli koran. Untuk ayahku, tentu saja."

"Begitu?" jawaban bagus. Namun ia mendengar gelegar detak jantungnya sesaat setelah tatapan mereka berada di satu garis yang sama. Shimizu mencoba tersenyum, "Koran apa yang kaubutuhkan?" dan usahanya gagal karena Keishin sama sekali tidak membalasnya.

Shimizu tidak bisa menolong dirinya dari perasaan tercubit di bagian dada.

"Bisa kau pilihkan untukku?"

Sebentar. Ia sampai tidak bisa berpikir, dan hanya mengangguk dan kembali dari bagian belakang rak paralel dengan menjinjing sebuah koran berplastik transparan, lalu menyerahkannya kepada Keishin.

"Ini. Kau bisa membayarnya di kasir."

Ada sedikit canggung yang tak bisa ia pecahkan ketika lelaki itu tak beranjak ke mana pun walau telah selesai; geming tanpa mengalih tatapan dari tempatnya berdiri. Hingga Shimizu perlu menegur batinnya sendiri juga lelaki itu agar ia bergeser dan membiarkan pelanggan lain bergantian.

"Shimizu- _san_?"

Shimizu tak bisa mengatakan kepada siapa pun mengenai kenyataan bahwa ia menyukai cara Keishin menyebutkan namanya. Ringan, jernih, tanpa tekanan, dan terdengar jauh lebih benar dari yang ia duga.

"Ya? Kau butuh—"

Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Keishin malah mengangsurkan sebuah payung kepadanya alih-alih menjawab, padahal cuaca terasa cerah dan ia bisa—

"Koran meramalkan hari ini akan turun hujan. Pakailah, walau belum tentu terjadi. Aku tidak ingin kausakit."

—melihat awan biru bersih dan aliran angin bermain-main penuh di mata Keishin. Juga matahari. Matahari segar memantul dari senyum lelaki itu. Untuknya.

Shimizu balas tersenyum. Matanya tersenyum. Penuh. Untuk Keishin.

* * *

 ** _(fin)_**

[pict by zerocchan]


End file.
